creepspastafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KinatasXCharge/It's Him post 1
In 1692, a man named Richard was attacked and arrested on accusations of witchcraft. He was tried and and found guilty of witchcraft. As he was burned at the stake, a horrible sound erupted from his mouth. None could understand at first, but after a few minutes, strange words could be made out. He was a Cherokee man, only in his early 20's, and his words sounded like their spoken language. Not being able to take the sound any longer, one of the men threw the flaming torch on the fags of wood. As the wood began to burn, his words changed to english. "Hear this now, for ye be damned. Evil cannot be killed by man. Burn me, hang me, drown me if ye will, but for hundreds of years, thine people I will kill. Until one day, when thine people thrive, and one of my descendants has survived, will ye not find me in hell as well, as I die, I leave this spell." His almost black eyes and long dark hair were the last thing that the towns people could make out as his body burned. Children screamed, crying in their mothers' arms. None knew of his family, or if he had any children. Forty miles away, a young child slept in a Cherokee tribe. The child was a bastard of the tribe. She was named White Wolf. Her hair was almost white, and her eyes very light grey. Richard was said to have slaughtered thousands of animals in his practices, and used their blood and organs in rituals. Upon searching his house and property, the people of the town found the bodies of animals, including one white wolf. The towns people burned his house and all of the bodies of the animals out of fear of the evil of Richard lingering. No one was sure of his real name, but Richard was what he told them to call him. For years after, the children who were there the day that Richard was burned awoke screaming, telling their parents that Richard was coming for them. Their parents, believing in the spell, would take their children to new villages and towns. No matter where they went, their children were still terrified and saw Richard in their dreams. Children started disappearing in the night, their bodies being found mutilated, and their organs ripped out of their abdomins. The parents of their children started offering sacrifices to Richard, tying animals to the post where he and many others were burned. They would go home that night, and tuck their children in. The animals never were taken or attacked. They were still there with a note saying "Take it home and feed it to your family." The parents thought nothing of it and fed the animals' meat to their children. The next morning, their children were found dead in their beds, their stomachs torn open. Upon the walls the words "Your children die because of you". For three hundred and twenty two years, this gruesome spell has terrorized families. Now, there are more victims than ever, and the wrong persons are being tried. If you ever hear of or discover something like this, know it is not the parents, but Richard getting his revenge, until his descendant, whoever they are, find a way to stop him. Category:Blog posts Category:Newer CreepyPastas Category:Killers